


M e l a n c h o l i a

by AkiriaWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cussing, Death, John Watson - Freeform, LGBT, Multi, NSFW, Rosie Watson - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiriaWrites/pseuds/AkiriaWrites
Summary: "ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀ ʙᴏʏ ᴡʜᴏ ᴄʀɪᴇᴅ ᴡᴏʟғ"What happens when Parker, a 17 year old encounters a mysterious teen who leads him on journeys with the famous Sherlock Holmes & John Watson~Updates when i can~





	M e l a n c h o l i a

[~C h a p t e r 1 ~]

Parker sat quietly in the dull walled hospital room while the piercing noises of the heart monitors beeped. Sighing deeply he looked towards a male with black hair and light tan skin which was now pale and weakened his hair now sticking to his forehead.

Something had happened to the guy while he was at school he hadn’t paid attention to what the nurse was saying except that his father had a seizure he had hope it was that.

“Mr. Smith visiting hours are over”.

The young boy looked over his shoulder to see the doctor and the nurse “we’re doing everything we can to find out what happened” the girly voice of the nurse pipped up.

Parker shakely sighed and rose from his seat making it slightly creak “have a good night parker” the brown haired doctor muttered as he walked past them to the sparkling elevator the unshed tears springing forward.

‘DING’ went the elevator as he soon walked out towards the sliding doors to the humid outside air that hit his face as he sighed tiredly before getting into his car and driving home before muttering “please get better”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
